


Alya Césaire

by sapphireandgold



Series: Lila Rossi Salt Fics [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Damn, F/M, Fluff, I just love texting fics now, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila salt, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Post Reveal, Salt, The whole class is in this groupchat, Why Did I Write This?, back again at it with this series, groupchat fic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireandgold/pseuds/sapphireandgold
Summary: Conveniently, Lila got exposed on text.(And Twitter?)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Lila Rossi Salt Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793125
Comments: 11
Kudos: 514





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am back at it again with this series smh. Didn't expect to, but I did anyways enjoy!!

**Miss Bustier's literal fav class**

## 

**15:13**

**Alya** : i am alive and well 

**Nathaniel** : you almost got killed. 

**Marinette** : i almost killed u for almost getting killed,, what if Ladybug didn't save u?? 

**Alya** : that scoop was amazing and worth that sacrifice and you know it. Plus, i trust Ladybug with my life 

**Lila** : oh my gosh, are you okay Alya?? 

**Marinette** : im going to do homework now 

**Lila** : Marinette why didn't you look after her? She almost got killed because of you!! 

**Marinette** : bye :) 

**Adrien** : ouch 

**Kim** : GUYS WHAT HOMEWORK DO WE HAVE 

**Max** : i thought i specifically told u 

**Alya** : who once thought Max would write essays and proper punctuation on text? 

**Kim** : Me 

**Nino** : me 

**Adrien** : me 

**Lila** : me 

**Nathaniel** : me 

**Alix** : it seemed obvious honestly 

**Alya** : me!! 

**Marinette** : me. Kinda cringey that Max of all perople writes like that 

**Adrien** : didn't you have homework to do??? 

**Marinette** : of course i did but u all grabbed my attention 

**Nino** : lame excuse dudette 

**Max** : i am highly offended u all thought i write like that 

**Bustier** : Can't judge a book by its cover anyways 

**Marinette** : how the hell...? 

**Adrien** : Miss Bustier? 

**Kim** : she fucking popped outta nowhere 

**Nino** : uh... there is a teacher here? 

**[a message was deleted]**

**Bustier** : I saw that 

**Kim** : oops 

**Alix** : u idiot 

**[Alya has removed Bustier]**

**Alya** : its that simple u losers 

## 

## 

**Direct Message Chat @Marinette and @Adrien**

**15:21**

**Chaton** : Mari did Lila do something to you again?

**Princess** : no.. 

**Princess** : im fine 

**Chaton** : M'lady... 

**Princess** : I swear im fine :) 

**[Chaton had started a voice call]**

**[Voice call ended at 17:42]**

**Chaton** : I'm coming over 

**Princess** : sure thing<3 

## 

**Miss Bustier's literal fav class**

**05:42**

**Adrien** : Bitches! 

**Adrien** : hi :) 

**Marinette** : like literally stfu babe its 5am 

**Adrien** : ily you Mari but I was having a moment 

**Adrien** : you ruined it :( 

**Alya** : babe???? 

**Nino** : mm? 

**Alya** : no not u 

**Nino** : oh. Well then im going back to sleep 

**Adrien** : lol 

**Alya** : back to my question pls 

**Adrien** : oh... We are kinda dating?? 

**Alya** : WHAT?! 

**Alix** : all of u stfu 

**Marinette** : im with Alix on that one 

**Marinette** : Alya we will tell you at school 

**Alya** : you better tell me I want my scoop 

**Miss Bustier's literal fav class**

**07:27**

**Kim** : ASSHOLES! I AM AWAKE 

**Marinette** : srsly Kim? 

**Rose** : wait, Marinette is awake?? 

**Nathaniel** : shocker 

**Kim** : ikr 

**Max** : i have shitty classmates 

**Alix** : ditto 

**Marinette** : can I enjoy my extra hour of sleep in peace? 

**Max** : its seven thirty, u should be awake 

**Adrien** : This is Marinette we're talking about 

**Chloe** : always stumbling in class late and mumbling bullshit about a so called cat annoying her in the mornings 

**Adrien** : sksjscbbse uh... 

**Marinette** : haha very funny,, where are you all by the way?? 

**Rose** : school 

**Alix** : school 

**Nathaniel** : school 

**Juleka** : on my way to school 

**Chloe** : school 

**Adrien** : school 

**Sabrina** : school 

**Lila** : I am at England currently cant come today. Sorry guys! 

**Sabrina** : its cool Lila 

**Chloe** : or in a filthy hole plastered with pictures of the big Ben 

**Lila** : that's offending... 

**Alya** : Chloe that's just low! 

**Chloe** : just stfu how do you buy her bullshit? 

**Lila** : it's not bullshit I have a charity event there! 

**Chloe** : another Lila cliché huh? 

**Lila** : your so mean oh my gosh!! 

**Lila** : do you know how hard it is to support those poor children?? 

**Chloe** : fuck you 

**Nino** : that is damn rude Chloe you must fuck off 

**Chloe** : oh please, i don't believe whores word for word 

**Alix** : ... 

**Alya** : CHLOE JUST SHUT YOUR BITCHY MOUTH UP LILA IS A GOOD PERSON OKAY 

**Chloe** : bitch I can say whatever i want 

**Direct Message Chat @Chloe and @Sabrina**

**07:58**

**Sabrina** : wasn't that kind of harsh? 

**Chloe** : that slut must find her own place. I was just stating facts 

**Sabrina** : okay then. Are you still going along with the plan as well though? 

**Chloe** : yes. We launch it tomorrow 

## 

**Direct Message Chat @Marinette and @Adrien**

**08:03**

## 

**Chaton** : did you see what happened on the gc

**Princess** : yup 

**Chaton** : how long until they kick her out 

**Princess** : 10 minutes 

## 

**Miss Bustier's literal fav class**

**08:13**

**[Alya has removed Chloe]**

## 

**Miss Bustier's literal fav class**

**16:42** : 

**Alya** : Lila 

**Alya** : you BITCH 

**Alya** : HOW FUCKING COULD YOU??? 

**Marinette** : i told u :)


	2. Intimidating! Persuasive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For procrastinating this all week, I made it longer than intended (The Twitter part was completely not part of my plan but i was literally dying to add it in)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Miss Bustier's literal fav class**

**10:21**

**Alya** : NO ONE IS STOPPING MEEE

**Direct Message Chat @Marinette and @Adrien**

**10:26**

**Princess** : babe 

**Princess** : akuma at place de vosges 

**Princess** : LETS GO 

**Princess** : WHERE TF ARE YOU????!!! 

**Princess** : ADRIEN THE AKUMA 

**11:13**

**Princess** : Adrien Athanase Agreste i hate you for this 

## 

**Lila Rossi @lila r.**

So today I was took part in a charity event to give out Artist starter packs to kids the poor regions of France and it was fun! Hope to see those little kids succeed one day. 

**[one image]**

**1.1k comments 1k retweets 2.3k likes**

## 

**Alya Césaire @blogger to journalist✓**

That's awesome Lila! 

## 

**Lila Rossi @lila r.**

Oh, it was least I could do, really! 

## 

**Chloe Bourgeois @your queeennn✓**

Didn't u say it was London this morning? 

**97 comments 211 retweets 598 likes**

## 

**Adrien Agreste @lb stan 4life✓**

To me she said she is going to Italy... **@lila r.** where exactly were you then?? Your stories don't make sense. 

**3.9k comments 5.8k retweets 9.5k likes**

## 

**Lila Rossi @lila r.**

I was talking about my future trips! You must have misread what I wanted to say!! 

## 

**Chloe Bourgeois @your queeennn✓**

Lila I seriously can't believe you still stand for that shit. Fess up. 

**4.8k comments 2.7k retweets 10.7k likes**

## 

**Direct Message Chat @Marinette and @Adrien**

**Princess** : So apparently Twitter blew up like, a lot. I just checked it out 

**Chaton** : Lila did dig her own grave though. I was taking full advantage of it >:D 

**Princess** : Don't u think she can lie her way out? 

**Chaton** : Probably, but this time I'm keeping my hopes up. 

**Chaton** : Also, be sure to check out the comments on those tweets. 

**Princess** : o... kay? 

## 

_guys this girl is a joke._

_Who tf does she think she is???_

_Lila is pretty amazing <3_

_YES ADRIEN, SHE IS LYING_

_stfu all of u, Lila is trying her best to help with all this poverty shit but all of u hating on her_

_actually, u must stfu coz LILA IS A BITCH_

_CHLOE SPEAKS T R U T H_

_< 3_

_all u Lila stans make me sick_

_LILA IS AMAZING GUYS CHLOE AND ADRIEN ARE SPEAKING WACK_

_says u bitch_

_y'all jealous of this girl_

_uh,, just stfu she is a literal liar_

_lila just dug her own grave_

_when is she getting kicked outta france??_

_the day chloe wears rags willingly_

_all of u are plain evil XD_

_we are stating facts_

_go eat shit and die lila_

## 

**Direct Message Chat @Chloe and @Alya**

**14:33**

**Chloe** : [three images] 

**Chloe** : before u send me a shitty comeback look at the pictures 

**15:01**

**Alya** : WHAT??? 

**Alya** : CHLOE WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?? 

**Chloe** : last year??? 

**Alya** : LAST YEAR??? 

**Alya** : omfg omfg ARE U SURE THIS IS LEGIT??? 

**Chloe** : Yes. I asked my daddy to check the surveillance cameras for me. I have more proof if u don't believe me. 

**Chloe** : [five images] [two files: 9.8KB] [vid: 45MB]

**Alya** : so... you found this... 

**Chloe** : yep 

**Chloe** : so will you help me expose Lila fr this time? 

**Alya** : shshsjh give me a moment to process this shit 

**15:10**

**Chloe** : u done?? 

**Alya** : yea. But what's your plan? 

## 

**[Alya has created a new group]**

**[Alya has added Marinette, Adrien, Chloe, Max and Alix]**

**[Alya has named this group 'Exposé']**

**15:24**

**Adrien** : ???? 

**Marinette** : wtf kinda name is that 

**Alya** : it's genius 

**Chloe** : Alya tell them 

**Alix** : why am I here 

**Chloe** : reasons. Now stfu 

**Alya** : so... We found out a few stuff about Lila 

**Adrien** : told ya they would find out soon Mari 

**Marinette** : stfu 

**Max** : carry on Alya.. 

**Alya** : So that shit was pretty incriminating 

**Alya** : And like.. we really need to stop whatever bullshit Lila is doing. 

**Alya** : I am also really sorry Mari. For not believing you. 

**Alya** : you deserve better and I decided to believe some chick over you 

**Alya** : I feel really horrible rn 

**Alya** : and after Chloe showed me those pics i really really felt like a shitty and useless bff 

**Alya** : and even if u never find it in ur heart to forgive me just know ily a lot. You will always be my bestest ever bff. <3 

**Adrien** : im crying rn 

**Chloe** : holy shit that was beautiful 

**Alix** : bitch I'm sobbing 

**Max** : one of the most heartfelt apologies i have ever witnessed 

**Marinette** : Alya i love u too<3 

**Marinette** : even if you didn't apologize that beautifully i still would love u :) 

**Alya** : <3 

**Chloe** : omfg this is just so fucking adorable 

**Chloe** : someone go save Adrien 

**Adrien** : I'm fine. 

**Chloe** : stfu I can feel you crying from all the way here 

**Alix** : damn, u two are like solid best friends it's just adorable 

**Alix** : btw I kinda had my doubts about Lila recently 

**Max** : same here 

**Alya** : well I only just found out today 

**Marinette** : actually, how did you find out Alya?? 

**Alya** : [vid: 45MB] 

**Alya** : that video Chloe sent me and a couple of other pics. I haven't checked the files out yet 

**Chloe** : it's just some background of Lila. I also didn't look at it 

**Max** : wait, can I see those?? 

**Alya** : be my guest 

**Alya** : [two files: 9.8KB] 

**Marinette** : wtf is in these files

**Chloe** : random bullshit about liela 

**Adrien** : lmao liela 

**Alix** : ...is still dont know my purpose here 

**Chloe** : stfu I'll tell u soon 

**Alix** : u said that a dozen times!!! 

**Chloe** : ur not patient just wait 

**Alix** : fine if i dont get told my purpose im leaving 

**[Chloe has changed Alix's name to impatient bishh**

**[impatient bishh has changed Chloe's name to random bishhhh]**

**random bishhhh** : damn what a bad name 

**impatient bishh** : U DIDN'T CONSIDER HOW BAD MINE WAS ANYWAYS 

**Adrien** : will you two kindly stfu 

**impatient bishh** : rude child 

**random bishhhh** : yes, respect your elders rude child 

**impatient bishh** : it seems mari didn't teach him manners 

**random bishhhh** : instead she taught that sweet child i knew to be so.. rude 

**impatient bishh** : and especially to his elders smh 

**Marinette** : Alix and Chloe make a horrifying team 

**Adrien** : couldn't agree more 

**Alya** : lmfao these two tho- 

**Max** : i have found the source of the components u gave me 

**Alya** : omfg the nerd we knew is back 

**Marinette** : and on TEXT 

**impatient bishh** : best day 

**Adrien** : EVER 

**random bishhhh** : Max pls ignore the bitches and continue 

**Adrien** : my heart is wounded now 

**Marinette** : wasn't that my job?? 

**Alya** : cold 

**Adrien** : but princesssss

**Alya** : OMFG THAT NAME IS SO CUTE 

**Marinette** : fuck off knight 

**Alya** : now i miss my bae :( 

**Max** : i managed to dig out a few more files and i think u might want to see them 

**impatient bishh** : lazy 

**random bishhhh** : BITCH DID U NOT JUST SAY U WANTED YOUR TASK?? 

**impatient bishh** : fineee I'll look 

**random bishhhh** : good 

**16:59**

**Alya** : ... 

**Alya** : anyone recovered from the shit we saw in those documents??? 

**Marinette** : oh god no 

**Adrien** : i almost threw up 

**impatient bishh** : hloy shit im traumatized 

**Marinette** : hloy 

**Alya** : hloy 

**Max** : hloy 

**random bishhhh** : hloy 

**impatient bishh** : stfu im trying to recover 

**random bishhhh** : lila.. horrifies me 

**Marinette** : she worse than i imagined 

**Max** : i thought i might be sick 

**Alya** : we can talk about this tomorrow. I got shit to do. 

**random bishhhh** : WAIT I HAVEN'T TOLD U THE PLAN 

**Marinette** : fine but hurry up I want to eat sweets until i pass out and forget what i just saw 

## 

**Direct Message Chat @Alya and @Lila**

**Alya** : girl 

**Alya** : plsss be honest with me 

**Lila** : k what's up? 

**Alya** : did u do anything horrible to mari?? Like,, blackmail her or bully her or something?? 

**Lila** : what??? No! Where did u get that idea? 

**Alya** : nowhere 

**Alya** : u sure tho?? 

**Lila** : yep! 100 percent 

**Alya** : okay. 

## 

**Exposé**

**04:33**

**impatient bishh** : ALYA SEND THE FUCKING TWEET 

**Alya** : just wait 

**Marinette** : it's four am bitch no one can afford to 

**Adrien** : I can 

**impatient bishh** : just stfu u model 

**Marinette** : ur not an impatient bish by mistake Alix lol 

**random bishhhh** : ALL OF U STFU 

**Adrien** : we don't call you random for no reason chlo,, hehe 

**Alya** : lmao 

**random bishhhh** : WTF ARE U STILL DOING HERE 

**Alya** : it's done u asshat 

**Marinette** : kk mine too 

**random bishhhh** : DONE U ASSHOLES 

**Marinette** : is Chloe on steroids? 

**Alya** : definitely heroin 

**Adrien** : weed maybe? 

**random bishhhh** : I'M PERFECTLY FINE ASSHATS 

**Max** : I vote steroids 

**impatient bishh** : same 

**random bishhhh** : SAME 

## 

**Alya Césaire @blogger to journalist✓**

**[one image]**

Liela <3 **@lila.r**

**9k comments 12.2k retweets 15.7k likes**

## 

**Lila Rossi @lila.r**

**@blogger to journalist** ??? 

## 

**Marinette Dupain Cheng @apparentprincess✓**

**[one image]**

LIELA @lila.r 

**6.3k comments 11.9k retweets 20.5k likes**

## 

**Alix Kubdel @aceacetrash**

**[one image]**

Liela <3 **@lila.r**

**8.5k comments 8.4k retweets 13.2k likes**

## 

**Adrien Agreste @lb stan 4life✓**

**[one image]**

Liela @lila.r 

**23.6k comments 23.1k retweets 37.5k likes**

## 

**Chloe Bourgeois @your queeennn✓**

**[one image]**

Liela <3 **@lila.r**

**15.2k comments 17.9k retweets 29.4k likes**

## 

.

## 

**Exposé**

**09:16**

**[random bishhhh has added Sabrina]**

**Alya** : why? 

**random bishhhh** : she is in on this 

**Sabrina** : hi guys!! 

**impatient bishh** : enthusiasm yay 

**Marinette** : how long has it been? 

**Max** : approximately 5 hours 

**[impatient bishh has changed Max's name to nerdynerdnerd]**

**impatient bishh** : much better 

**Alya** : ikr 

**nerdynerdnerd** : what a strange name 

**Adrien** : it suits you :) 

**Sabrina** : Chloe it's time for part two of the plan 

**random bishhhh** : at this point im no more handling this shit 

**random bishhhh** : Alya 

**random bishhhh** : its time for u to shien 

**random bishhhh** : *shine 

**random bishhhh** : and use your weird skills 

**random bishhhh** : to bring down Lila completely 

**random bishhhh** : are u ready 

**Alya** : yes master 

**Marinette** : weird ass dynamic 

**impatient bishh** : couldn't have said it better 

**random bishhhh** : and now, as the random bitch herself i dub thee ... 

**[random bishhhh has changed Alya's name to Internetwhore]**

**Internetwhore** : I SHALL FULFILL ALL MY DUTIES AS THE INTERNETWHORE!!! 

**Sabrina** : not again Chloe 

**random bishhhh** : stfu my baby is growing 

**Sabrina** : ... 

**Marinette** : AHAHAHA LMFAO 

**Adrien** : I'M WHEEZING 

**nerdynerdnerd** : even i found this funny 

**Internetwhore** : but doesn't everyone need a nice name now?? ;) 

**random bishhhh** : good idea 

**[random bishhhh has changed Adrien's name to golden boy]**

**[random bishhhh has changed Marinette's name to Bakerbitch]**

**[random bishhhh has changed Sabrina's name to girlwhohasanewyorklover]**

**girlwhohasanewyorklover** : ofc i get the longest name 

**Bakerbitch** : im a bakerbitch. hi 

**golden boy** : And I'm a golden boy for some reason 

**Bakerbitch** : sweetie stay like that 

**Internetwhore** : ANYWAYS 

**Internetwhore** : i believe it is time we launched part two of the plan 

**nerdynerdnerd** : wasn't Twitter enough? 

**Internetwhore** : nope 

**random bishhhh** : not at all 

**girlwhohasanewyorklover** : we still have to inform people at school 

**girlwhohasanewyorklover** : but let's start of on the class gc 

**golden boy** : Do we show them the video of lila and mari in the bathroom 

**golden boy** : that came out wrong 

**golden boy** : but you get my point 

**Internetwhore** : that part is for later 

**girlwhohasanewyorklover** : we still have to show Mr Damocles those documents 

**Internetwhore** : but before that, i want to see the reactions from everyone else 

**impatient bishh** : gonna remind me of that time Adrien said "ass" on Insta for the first time 

**golden boy** : stfu 

**Bakerbitch** : i almost fainted the when i saw that shit 

**golden boy** : what why?? 

**Internetwhore** : lol 

**random bishhhh** : *sigh 

## 

**Miss Bustier's literal fav class**

**13:06**

**Rose** : who saw what happened on Twitter 

**Kim** : me 

**Mylene** : me 

**Nathaniel** : me 

**Juleka** : me 

**Ivan** : me 

**Rose** : I'm pretty shocked tbh 

**Ivan** : **@Marinette** are you behind this 

**Mylene** : yeah, are u?? 

**Marinette** : maybe 

**Nino** : dude why??????!!!! 

**Alya** : hold on babe she isn't the only one. I was also part of it :D 

**Nathaniel** : yk this isn't funny 

**Juleka** : not even in the slightest 

**Rose** : but guys why would you do that? Getting harassed on the internet is a serious thing 

**Chloe** : its called stating f a c t s 

**Nathaniel** : ofc Chloe was part of it 

**Nathaniel** : do the three of you even realize the consequences of what u did? 

**Chloe** : yes and Lila is a LIAR 

**Ivan** : not this again 

**Juleka** : proof? 

**Alya** : **[vid: 12MB]**

**Alya** : and that's only a quarter of it 

**13:18**

**Alya** : now i have been through this before 

**Alya** : but have u recovered from your trauma and guilt? 

**Nathaniel** : no 

**Nino** : is this fr? 

**Alya** : unfortunately, yes 

**Nino** : oh god mari 

**Nino** : im sorry 

**Mylene** : i feel horrible 

**Nathaniel** : ... 

**Marinette** : hush u all 

**Marinette** : save ur apologies for tmrw 

**Ivan** : we done fucked up 

**Kim** : bro 

**Lila** : wait, what is going on here?? 

**Kim** : omfg LILA U STILL GOT GUTS 

**Lila** : what did I do??!!! 

**Nathaniel** : asshole 

**Rose** : run 

**Juleka** : Lila what in the literal fuck is wrong with u 

**Chloe** : lmfao i can't even- 

**Marinette** : Chlo let them skin her alive but im not involved 

## 

.

## 

_bwahaha i told u all_

_am i seeing correctly?? Is that really LILA ROSSI in those pictures_

_well if ur not disturbed by what just happened i don't know what will_

_no way this is fr_

_HOLY SHIT LILA WHAT DO U HAVE TO SAY NOW U LYING BITCH_

_#lilaisaliar2k20_

_i prefer #lielalies2k20_

_FINALLY_

_i have been waiting for this day for idk how long now_

_these have to be photoshopped_

_apparently marinette framed lila_

_yea coz there is no way lila did this_

_remember last yr when mari got expelled for framing_

_YES THIS CANT BE FR_

_oho i want to hear from lila stans now_

_bruh_

_GUYS THIS IS FAKE! MARINETTE IS BEHIND ALL THIS_

_how about u stfu coz they are doing lila right_

_I'm speechless_

_omgggg liela is finally exposeedd!!_

_best day ever_

_#lielalies2k20_

_I'm glad Alya came to her senses_

_bro they got fucking Alix Kubdel to help_

_wait is Alix that ace girl with a campaign_

_omfg apparently adrien and mari are dating_

_yeah they were seen kissing in a cafe_

_also lb and cn are dating rn_

_AFTER THESE NEWS, NOT EVEN COVID CAN MAKE MEE SAD BITCHES_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Alya make an awesome team and you can't change my mind.
> 
> You can also shout at me on [Tumblr](https://sapphire-and-gold.tumblr.com/)


End file.
